Premiere
"There are BIG Problems in Ponyville, so round up some ponies and lend a hoof! With My Little Pony Collectible Card Game (MLP:CCG), you can now collect and play your favorite ponies. Look for Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Moon, Fluttershy, Parasprites galore, and more! Be sure to watch out for Troublemakers!" Premiere is the first set released for the My Little Pony Collectible Card Game. It contains 211 unique cards, 41 foiled versions of cards and 12 promotional cards. Contents Common Cards *7 Jetstream, All Heart (Friend) *8 Cerulean Skies, Skyward Soarer (Friend) *12 Emerald Green, Cider Aficionado (Friend) *14 Pegasus Royal Guard, Elite Sentry (Friend) *16 Rainbowshine, Cloud Wrangler (Friend) *20 Sweetie Sunrise, Early Riser (Friend) *22 Apple Cobbler, Headstrong (Friend) *23 Applejack, Plant Leader (Friend) *28 Granny Smith, Apple Elder (Friend) *29 Igneous Rock, Pebble Pusher (Friend) *30 Drill Bit, Destruction Worker (Friend) *33 Red Gala, Favorite Cousin (Friend) *36 Apple Brown Betty, Pastry Chef (Friend) *37 Berry Dreams, Pom-Pom Pony (Friend) *40 Dance Fever, Disco King (Friend) *42 Flitter, Ribbon Wielder (Friend) *44 High Spirits, Life Enthusiast (Friend) *46 Pinkie Pie, Ice Cutter (Friend) *52 Professor Neigh, Algebraic! (Friend) *54 Comet Tail, Hale Bopper (Friend) *55 Mint Jewelup, A Cut Above (Friend) *58 Mayor Mare, Elected Official (Friend) *60 Blue Moon, Ol' Blue Eyes (Friend) *64 Twilight Sparkle, All-Team Organizer (Friend) *71 Hoity Toity, Vogue Authority (Friend) *73 Pearly Stitch, Crotchety Crocheter (Friend) *75 Rising Star, In the Spotlight (Friend) *76 Noteworthy, Humdinger (Friend) *78 Royal Riff, Songster (Friend) *79 Sugar Twist, Twister Sister (Friend) *80 Amethyst Star, Animal Leader (Friend) *81 Blue Jay, Warbler (Friend) *85 Forest Owl, Novice Assistant (Friend) *92 Opalescence, Curtain Shredder (Friend) *95 Spread Your Wings (Event) *99 Royal Guidance (Event) *135 Fighting for Friendship (Resource) *136 Foal Free Press (Resource) *138 Golden Oak Library (Resource) *144 Rubber Chicken (Resource) *153 Brown Parasprite (Troublemaker) *157 Purple Parasprite (Troublemaker) *161 A Thorn in His Paw (Problem) *162 Avalanche! (Problem) *165 Bunny Stampede (Problem) *169 Adventures in Foalsitting (Problem) *172 Mean Meanie Pants (Problem) *173 Hungry Hungry Caterpillars (Problem) *174 I Can Fix It! (Problem) *178 Looking for Trouble (Problem) *180 Who is Gabby Gums? (Problem) *181 Not Enough Pinkie Pies (Problem) *182 Monitor EVERYTHING! (Problem) *183 Monster of a Minotaur (Problem) *187 Parasprite Pandemic (Problem) *188 Ponyville in a Bottle (Problem) Uncommon Cards *9 Finish Line, Jammer (Friend) *15 Rainbow Dash, Weather Leader (Friend) *25 Auntie Applesause, Gum Flapper (Friend) *48 Ol' Salt, Salt Blocked (Friend) *77 Rarity, Nest Weaver (Friend) *84 Fluttershy, Animal Team (Friend) *102 A Bully and a Beast (Event) *103 A Touch of Refinement (Event) *104 A Vision of the Future (Event) *107 Crème de la Crème (Event) *109 Double-check the Checklist (Event) *110 Downright Dangerous (Event) *111 Duck and Cover (Event) *115 Fears Must be Faced (Event) *120 Swing Into Action (Event) *124 Spike, Take a Letter (Event) *126 Watch in Awe (Event) *133 Tangled Coiffure (Resource) *139 Hard Hat (Resource) *140 Lead Pony Badge (Resource) *141 Marvelous Chapeau (Resource) *142 Outshine Them All (Resource) *147 The Ponyville Express (Resource) *148 Too Many Bandages (Resource) *149 Too Much Pie (Resource) *150 Tricksy Hat (Resource) *154 Flam (Troublemaker) *155 Flim (Troublemaker) *158 Timberwolf (Troublemaker) *159 Wild Manticore (Troublemaker) *167 Clearing Gloomy Skies (Problem) *168 Cloudbursting (Problem) *170 Emergency Dress Order (Problem) *171 795 Wing Power (Problem) *175 I Need Answers (Problem) *176 It's a Twister! (Problem) *177 It's Alive! (Problem) *185 Maybes are for Babies (Problem) *186 Fashion Feast (Problem) *189 Raze This Barn (Problem) *190 Runaway Cart (Problem) *192 Special Delivery! (Problem) *193 Ponynapped! (Problem) *196 Wrapping Up Winter (Problem) Rare Cards *10 Wild Fire, Speed Racer (Friend) *11 Cloudchaser, Flexible Flier (Friend) *17 Scootaloo, Creature Catcher (Friend) *18 Spike, Baby Dragon (Friend) *19 Solar Wind, Enterprising Astronomer (Friend) *21 Gala Appleby, Refined Farmer (Friend) *24 Applejack, Barn Raiser (Friend) *27 Coco Crusoe, Thick Skinned (Friend) *31 Full Steam, Smoke Stacked (Friend) *32 Silver Spanner, Nuts for Bolts (Friend) *34 Sunny Smiles, Iconic Friend (Friend) *35 Night Watch, Vigilant Patrol (Friend) *39 Charged Up, Energizer Pony (Friend) *41 Lucky Streak, One in a Million (Friend) *43 Goldengrape, Popular Punster (Friend) *45 Pinkie Pie, Pinkie "Responsibility" Pie (Friend) *47 Pinprick, Pop Star (Friend) *49 Snips & Snails, Dynamic Duo (Friend) *50 Surprise, Party Pegasus (Friend) *53 Bright Bulb, Seasoned Strategist (Friend) *61 Spring Forward, Companianable Filly (Friend) *62 Sunny Rays, One Bright Mare (Friend) *74 Lotus Blossom, Sauna Expert (Friend) *82 Falcon, Fast & Furious (Friend) *88 Lilac Links, Superstitious (Friend) *90 Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth, Dam Builder (Friend) *117 Gotta Go Fast (Event) *119 Straighten Up & Fly Right (Event) *125 Undercover Adventure (Event) *138 Golden Oak Library (Resource) *151 Two Bits (Resource) *156 Parasprite Swarm (Troublemaker) Ultra Rare Cards *197 Dr. Hooves, Unblinking (Friend) *198 Rainbow Dash, Winged Wonder (Friend) *199 Big Mac, Immense Apple (Friend) *200 Ship Shape, Heavy Lifter (Friend) *201 Lyra Heartstrings, Bonafide (Friend) *202 Screwy, Barking Mad (Friend) *203 Twilight Sparkle, Ursa Vanquisher (Friend) *204 Zecora, Everfree Guru (Friend) *205 Octavia, Virtuoso (Friend) *206 Rarity, Truly Outrageous (Friend) *207 Philomena, Beard of a Feather (Friend) *208 Princess Celestia, Ray of Sunshine (Friend) *209 Heart's Desire (Resource) *211 Fluttershy, Monster Tamer (Friend) Fixed Cards *1 Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire (Mane Character) *2 Applejack, Dependable Farmpony (Mane Character) *3 Pinkie Pie, Party Animal (Mane Character) *4 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) *5 Rarity, Dazzling Fashionista (Mane Character) *6 Fluttershy, Beastmaster (Mane Character) *13 Holly Dash, Flighty Filly (Friend) *26 Cherry Jubilee, Queen of the Hill (Friend) *38 Big Top, Silly Pony (Friend) *63 Lady Justice, Judge and Jury (Friend) *70 Vidala Swoon, Mane Manager (Friend) *97 Dig Deep (Event) *98 Apples and Oranges (Event) Foiled Cards *ƒ1 Rainbow Dash, Flier Extraordinaire (Mane Character) *ƒ2 Applejack, Dependable Farmpony (Mane Character) *ƒ3 Pinkie Pie, Party Animal (Mane Character) *ƒ4 Twilight Sparkle, Faithful Student (Mane Character) *ƒ5 Rarity, Dazzling Fashionista (Mane Character) *ƒ6 Fluttershy, Beastmaster (Mane Character) *ƒ7 Finish Line, Jammer (Friend) *ƒ8 Wild Fire, Speed Racer (Friend) *ƒ9 Rainbow Dash, Weather Leader (Friend) *ƒ10 Rainbowshine, Cloud Wrangler (Friend) *ƒ11 Spike, Baby Dragon (Friend) *ƒ12 Applejack, Plant Leader (Friend) *ƒ13 Applejack, Barn Raiser (Friend) *ƒ14 Auntie Applesause, Gum Flapper (Friend) *ƒ15 Granny Smith, Apple Elder (Friend) *ƒ16 Drill Bit, Destruction Worker (Friend) *ƒ17 Berry Dreams, Pom-Pom Pony (Friend) *ƒ18 Pinkie Pie, Pinkie "Responsibility" Pie (Friend) *ƒ19 Pinkie Pie, Ice Cutter (Friend) *ƒ20 Pinprick, Pop Star (Friend) *ƒ21 Professor Neigh, Algebraic! (Friend) *ƒ22 Gyro, Poindexter (Friend) *ƒ23 Rare Find, A Real Gem (Friend) *ƒ24 Twilight Sparkle, All-Team Organizer (Friend) *ƒ25 Featherweight, Editor-in-Chief (Friend) *ƒ26 Rarity, Nest Weaver (Friend) *ƒ27 Fluttershy, Guidance Counselor (Friend) *ƒ28 Fluttershy, Animal Team (Friend) *ƒ29 Lilac Links, Superstitious (Friend) *ƒ30 Winona, On the Scent (Friend) *ƒ31 Assertiveness Training (Event) *ƒ32 Let's Get This Party Started (Event) *ƒ33 Straighten Up & Fly Right (Event) *ƒ34 Undercover Adventure (Event) *ƒ35 Working Together (Event) *ƒ36 Carousel Boutique (Resource) *ƒ37 Golden Oak Library (Resource) *ƒ38 Sweet Apple Acres (Resource) *ƒ39 Picnic Lunch (Resource) *ƒ40 Ahuizotl (Troublemaker) Promotional Cards *1 Rainbow Dash, To the Rescue (Friend) *4 Twilight Sparkle, Research Student (Friend) *7 Nightmare Moon (Troublemaker) *8 Eeyup (Event) *12 Assault Cake (Resource) Starter Decks *Twilight Sparkle/Applejack Starter Deck *Rainbow Dash/Rarity Starter Deck *Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy Two Player Starter Deck Images Mlp-pack.jpg|Booster Pack art. baseboosterbox.jpg|Booster Box art. Category:Collecting Category:Releases